When You're Gone
by Nannon-yay
Summary: A certain little blond is reminiscing on his life with his best friend. Now that his safety net is gone, will the blond be able to move on? A sadcute oneshot. MorixHoney


"It's been a year since you went..."

The freezing rain pelted down like hard bulletts into the small boy's skin. It was almost as if the rain was scarring his body as his chocolate, brown eyes flickered over the words engraved on the tombstone. An icy tear fell across the boy's baby soft cheek, staining it's porcelain skin.

"It will never be the same..."

Soaking wet, dark blond hair clung to a damp neck and spread across the boy's eyes as he shut them tight. He let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders, letting his hands unclench and fall free.

"Everyone misses you. They may put on a brave face, but I guesse they've moved on quicker than me, hey?"

The blond's small voice began to fade and crackle. He cleared his throat and gazed up through half open eyes.

"Nobody thought I would take this long to recover. They're always trying to cheer me up. It angers me sometimes, it really cuts me deep. But they're only trying to help, that's what friends are for, right?"

He paused at the word; friend as the word replayed in his mind over and over. A soft whimper left his lips, as he traced the writing on the cold stone with the tips of his fingers. The stone seemed to cause him pain as he winced slightly, jerking his small fingers away from the engraved writing. He gasped. Brown orbs flickering in the dim light of the half shadowed moon. He knelt down next to the grave as he wrapped his small arm around the top of the headstone and rested his forehead against the gravvelly texture.

"Friend...you were my best friend. We knew everything about eachother. I knew your aspirations, your dreams even your fears and you knew mine. I knew the secrets, the lies you had told anyone. But you never lied to me, you cared for me too much to lie to me. I remember the day you told me what you were really afraid of, it was funny. You were afraid of bees." He sighed, "I remember every aspect of you, it's like I have a photograph of you implanted in my brain. That must sound strange, but I remember your shiny, raven hair, you crystal clear, silvery-blue eyes, your selnder face. Your tall figure, your warm muscular arms. I miss that alot. I miss the times you would wrap your arms around my chest, brushing your nose into the back of my hair and whispered to me how everything was going to be okay. I miss your touch, the feel of your skin against mine. I really miss the little tiffs we would have over small things, you know like spilt milk. I really miss the fact that we would always make up after our arguments."

The boy closed his chocolate eyes as he brushed the stone with cold fingers.

"But you were more than a friend...you were everything I could ever wish for. You were my safety net. Whenever I would fall you were there to catch me. Whenever I was upset you would be there to make me happy, you were always great at that.

He laughed slightly.

"But I really miss the way your hands felt, wrapped around mine. Your smooth fingers clutched inbetween my smaller ones as I stroked your knuckles with my thimb. But most of all I miss the feeling I got when you kissed me. You were gentle with me, not aggressive or over-powering. Your kisses sent shivers up my spine and made my body ache, my heart would skip a beat as my mind rushed with toughts and time seemed to stop..."

The golden haired boy rose his head, he froeze, his fingers clutched around the edge of the stone as strands of hair fell across his heart-shaped face. He whimpered, as the rain continued to hit him, harder with each drop. Thunder clouds rumbled above as Mitsukini opened his mouth slightly, unable to say another word. His body quiverred as an almightly flash of lightning ripped through the clouds, sending major shockwaves across the sky.

Sharp nails dug into the wet soil as the blond's body lay, curled besides the grave. His cheek pressed against the mud as quiet sobs left the boy's mouth. His small arms were wrapped around his face, covering his tightly shut eyes as tears stained his smooth cheeks. His chocolate, brown swirls gazed up at the enscription on the tomb stone. The words seemed blurry through his glazed over eyes, but he could make out the name. He had grown accustomed to the place. A small whimper left his lips as he whispered quietly under the tears, rain and mud.

"Takashi...I will always love you..."

THE END


End file.
